


违者必究

by Echocho



Category: DCU, Superman Returns (2006), The Dark Knight Rises
Genre: Bondage, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spanking, SuperBat, 布兰登超/芭乐蝙, 情趣玩具, 车震, 轻微dom/sub
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echocho/pseuds/Echocho
Summary: 布鲁斯超速驾驶被克拉克逮个正着





	违者必究

布鲁斯韦恩猛踩了一脚油门，将车速飙到了一百迈。

他面如土色，灯光一道接一道掠过他的脸庞，使他额头上的细汗发出微光。一对毛绒绒的鹿角斜挂在他头上，昭示着半小时以前美妙的派对时光。

他本该悠闲地站在敞亮的宴会厅里，香槟在手，佳人在怀；而不是如江洋大盗般玩命逃窜，恨不得化作一匹野狼自昏暗的林间窄道脱身而出。

他匆匆扫了一眼后视镜，像每一个在平安夜见了鬼的哥谭人那样毫不文雅地咒骂了一句，脚下使力几乎要将油门踩穿。

但谁又能指责韦恩先生举止失当呢，任谁在凌晨一点被一个拳王版的圣诞老人狂追五英里也不会有他一半的冷静。

这条通往他私人别墅的林间公路上半个人影也没有。可怜的小韦恩，即使他喊破喉咙，回答他的也只会是树影徸徸。不过好在幸运女神并未完全弃他而去，他已经能看见那象征胜利的红色小尖顶了。

他绷紧全身，瞅准时机，要不了多久他就能像狡猾的山猫那般窜进他的庇护所，彻底甩掉这位圣诞克星了。兰博基尼的引擎呼啸起来，韦恩先生也忍不住随之惊叫。这可不是满怀胜利喜悦的欢呼，而是面对惊变又无能为力的哀叹。

他的轮胎呼呼空转。他的视野陡然开阔。他那心爱的别墅小尖顶就像幸运女神转身时扬起的红色裙摆，只在他眼底留下一道惹人遐想的倩影。他熟悉这感觉，他的那些小爱好没少向他提供体验机会。这是安定与惊险的平衡点，力量与技巧交汇，他静止在这一霎那，只觉细胞颤栗，气血翻涌。

他悬停在了半空中。

操。

布鲁斯像个发脾气的顽童那样用力砸了一下方向盘，用一声嘹亮刺耳的鸣笛来表达满腔的不满。他打开车门打算跳车，却又在目测了到别墅距离之后打消了这个念头。他怒气冲冲地坐在驾驶座上思考了一会，最终放弃了一般地松开了方向盘。直到他妥协地熄了火，又连人带车地在空中飘荡了一会，才被安稳地放在了马路边上。

那位红衣红帽的圣诞老人就如一片雪花那样轻盈地落在了他车前，礼貌地敲了敲他的车窗。

布鲁斯花了半秒钟在乖乖降下车窗还是弹开车门将他撞飞之中抉择，挤进他视野的一方金盾令他违心地选择了前者。

而他在摇下车窗的一瞬间就后悔了。

“先生，你超速了。”

这金盾护佑的圣诞老人立即亲热地将手搭在他的车窗上，袖口软绵绵的几撮白毛蹭着他昂贵的真皮内衬。可惜他没长出同样绵软的胡子，不然布鲁斯就能扯着他的胡子叫他滚出自己的车前窗了。西海岸特有的干爽夜风噗噗地涌进车里，而没胡子的圣诞老人对韦恩脑子里噗噗翻涌的坏点子毫无察觉，他只是幅度夸张地皱了皱鼻子，轻松地对布鲁斯说，“晚上好，韦恩先生，你喝多了。”

“别那么可笑，老头。”韦恩撇撇嘴嘲讽道，对自己被拦下来十分不服气。如他这样的年轻人，单凭着一张漂亮的脸便少受了诸多委屈。再加上他那金光闪闪的姓氏，权力令他晕眩。

他有恃无恐地抬头直视那圣诞老人。那人的眼睛，在路灯下呈现出异样鲜活的颜色，仿佛鳞光闪闪的大海。他这才注意到被他唤做老头的家伙实际上多么年轻。

“我的工作并不可笑，韦恩先生。”那圣诞老人好脾气地回答道，似乎早料到他会有这样的反应。

韦恩将目光从那片大海里收回来，开始凝神打量他。他生得修长魁梧，一根宽阔的黑色皮带系在腰间，将他的身型塑造得愈发挺拔。那扎眼的盾牌一般的标志就嵌在他胸前。“像你这样爱管闲事的圣诞老人我见过太多了。”布鲁斯冷冷地说到，“你想要什么？”

“你酒喝多了，韦恩先生。照你这个状态，我不认为你应该开车上路。”

布鲁斯无所谓地耸了耸肩膀，“我恐怕你弄错了，老爷爷。我今晚可滴酒没沾，最多只是拿着香槟走来走去。”

“倒不是说我不信任你，先生。“圣诞老人温吞地说到，“我不得不给你做个检测确保一下。” 他从身后那个可疑的红口袋里掏出了一个不比手机大多少的黑色仪器。将一根透明的导管插进它的左端接口。

“请你朝着这个气孔吹气。”

韦恩一动不动，他的脸掩在车顶下的阴影里，精明地用那双夜行动物的眼睛盯着他。自布鲁斯把车开上这条路，他心中便有一股焦躁，像是一头关在牢房里的野兽，发狂地跑来跑去，寻找一个能钻出去的孔洞。而这个莫名其妙的圣诞老人正是墙上撕开的一条裂缝，那头野兽嗅闻着，透过这条缝隙向外窥探。

“这是什么？”

“这是一个呼气酒精测试仪。”

“你是把我当成白痴吗，老头。别想逼我做些莫名其妙的事情。”布鲁斯怒吼道，那等候已久的焦躁变得狂暴难驯。他外表矜贵，撒起野来却绝不比哪个肮脏巷子里的地痞和善。

“听到没有？把你那个乡下土包子的玩意儿从我脸边拿开！”他用力挥开圣诞老人向他伸出的那只手，将那个黑色的小东西打飞出去。趁着那人去捡仪器的片刻，他眼疾手快地挂上前进档，踩了一脚油门疾驰而去。

可惜这计划的后半部分并未如他所愿，一只按住他窗口的手拦下了他。整辆车往上颠簸了一下之后便向下一沉，气息奄奄就像被一头大象踩在脚下一般动弹不得。

“操！”韦恩粗鲁地叫骂了一句，“你弄坏了我的车！”他怒吼着扭头去瞪那个罪魁祸首，情绪恶劣地叫嚣着，“你忘记我是谁么！你以为我会允许一个圣诞小丑——”

当他回过头看到那人的眼神，他的抱怨声便蔫蔫地减弱了。

“抱歉，”那圣诞老人毫无诚意地回答道，“但在你往里面吹气之前我不会放你走。”

韦恩没有回话。他几乎是立刻冷静了下来，有一瞬间自他那俏丽无知的脸上露出了深思熟虑的表情。他目不转睛地盯着他的对手，在他脸上搜寻着。

“你叫什么名字，警官？”他将脸稍稍偏向车窗，这样灯光便照在他侧脸上了。光线被他的睫毛阻断，在眼帘上洒下一小片阴影。他也许在微笑，也可能没有。

“你可以叫我克拉克。”克拉克站直了身体，不让那狡黠的神情钻进他大脑的缝隙里。

“那么，克拉克。如果我照你说的吹那个小东西的话，我有什么好处嘛？”

克拉克隐隐猜测这句话的延伸是趣味的还是残酷的。他捕捉到那声音里虚假的柔顺，近乎有威胁的味道。但他只是平静地回答道，“倘若你真的那么乖巧，我会很欣慰。”

“奖励我？”那亿万富翁仰起头的方式，就好像他是个缺糖吃的孩子。

但圣诞老人没有吭声，只是拿那双明亮的蓝眼睛含笑看着他。

“好吧，你抓住我了。”韦恩懒洋洋地说道，他穿着起皱的西装，显得比平时更堕落。他这样的公子哥向来视生活为赌局，每一次邂逅都是他所期待的狩猎。他怀着某种精于算计的激情纵身跃入风月的冒险，没有什么能使他感到猝不及防。而即使面对一个力大无穷的超级外星人，他也从容不迫地找准了自己的位置。

“总得让我碰上一回这样的事，是不是？我该学着收敛点吗？”他把下巴搁在窗沿，露出不谙世事的眼神。他语气疑惑，天真得有些荒唐。

克拉克知道此时一定不能凝望他的眼睛，那是诱人的陷阱，黎明时恼人的雾霞。

“我必须得测量您呼气中的酒精浓度。”他谨慎地重复道。

“你离我近一点嘛，克拉克。”布鲁斯嘴角微抬，漾出一丝笑意。这孩子气的模样，就仿佛无论克拉克说些什么，他都百分之百会怀着雀跃的轻信迎合。

除了满足他之外，克拉克还能做什么呢？他生硬地将手中坚硬的小盒子推了过去，仿佛他手中握持的是降妖除魔的金刚杵，而不是一个无辜的酒精测试仪。“韦恩先生，请你配合我，朝着这个气孔吹气。”

“法律是这样规定的咩？”那堕落的恶棍将手搭在车窗上，歪着头问他，神色里带着点漫不经心的浅薄，“要知道，比起这个冷冰冰的家伙，我更乐意帮你吹点别的。”

克拉克瞪着这个没骨头似的哥谭人，没想到他敢就这样明目张胆地调戏公职人员。是的，他所受的体面教育或许会让他在此时像个初入社会的大学生一样脸红，却不会妨碍他颇具威慑力地朝韦恩俯下身好给他点教训。

“韦恩先生，你——呃！”

可是克拉克更没有预料到的是，韦恩快逾闪电地扯住他的前襟，仰头迎上他的嘴唇给了他一个足以算得上犯罪的热吻。

“够浓吗？”这个亿万富翁此时彻底变成了一颗小熊软糖，声音里也参着百分之九十九纯度的果汁。

那可怜的圣诞老人，撑着车窗就像攀着流沙中的一块顽石。他整齐漂亮的制服都被那小熊软糖的魔爪给抓乱了，而他的脸色也彻底暗沉了下来。月亮突然从一朵黑云后面钻出来，将他眼里沉静的深蓝引燃成某种不加遏制的灰白。

“你非常顽皮，韦恩先生。”他笃定地得出结论，语气威严，“恐怕我不得不请你下车了。”

当然韦恩先生一点都没被吓唬到，香槟在他的血管里奔腾，将他的神经浸泡得韧如钢铁。“下车干嘛？”他甚至冲着那面沉入水的圣诞交警抛了个梦幻媚眼。

“向我证明你没有喝醉。”

“我没有必要听你的。”他无所谓地摇了摇脑袋，两只耳朵一双角都跟着晃了晃。今晚夜色太好，而他入戏太深，倔得活像一头冲下雪坡的鹿。

然而就如每一个认真可敬的超级英雄那样，无论恶棍是怎样胡搅蛮缠，超级圣诞老人都决定再给他一个认错的机会。这条规则也许在蝙蝠侠那种都市传说那里并不适用，但至少克拉克是公平公正地问了一句，“所以你是拒不合作咯？”

可惜那哥谭人全不识好歹。他安稳地倚靠着车门，眯起那对迷离的醉眼挑衅他，露出一个嘲讽的微笑，“没错。”

车门就在这时背叛了他。

那线条流畅的车门似乎突然忘记了自己的本性，忘记了作为一个车门就该合在车上的职责。它突破了本能，腾空而起，没头没脑地向着更广阔的天空飞去了。

下一秒黑色的靴子便踩在了车前座的定制地毯上。

而哥谭宝贝终于大叫起来，惊慌失措地往副驾驶缩去。

“你做什么？！”他几乎是四仰八叉地倒在了副驾驶座位上，盯着克拉克就像看着一只长出了卷毛的弗兰肯斯坦。

可在克拉克看来，在座椅上爬来爬去的哥谭人就像一头瞎扑腾翅膀的大白鹅。他握住了他胡乱扑打的手，轻易地抓住了他。他摸起来像是一段白桦树，干燥微凉。饶是铁面无私的肯特交警也没忍住挪动手指，摩挲一下这只大白鹅的手腕子。

但他显然还有比在布鲁斯身上乱摸更重要的事情，他不慌不忙地从那神奇口袋里掏出一副红绿相间的手铐。只轻轻一摇，那上面装点着的金色铃铛便当啷当啷地一阵脆响。

那哥谭阔佬拿淬了毒一般的眼神瞪着那两个艳俗的铁环，疯了一般地挣扎了起来。他抽出了手腕，不断往后退直到后背抵上了另一扇车门，极尽全力地离那手铐远一点。他突然飞起一脚，直朝那人的胸口踹去。只可惜他这招没能撼动那坚毅的胸膛，还正好让圣诞老人握住了他的脚踝将他扯了过去。只听见嗑哒一声，那副花里胡哨的手铐便在哥谭人手上落了锁。

这娇生惯养的落魄贵族却在此时展现出了令人钦佩的英勇，他负隅顽抗，手脚并用地拍打这怪物的脑袋、胸膛——所有他能够得到的地方。甚至在这人朝他伸出的手指上恶狠狠地咬了一口。

“啪！”

不，别担心。这可不是手指被咬断的脆响。这是手掌拍击在被阿玛尼西裤包裹住的紧实肉体上的声音。

那个道貌岸然的蓝眼睛卷毛竟然在他——在布鲁斯韦恩的屁股蛋上抽了一巴掌！

那聒噪的花花公子安静了下来，似乎被这一巴掌打懵了。他难以置信地瞪着他，嘴里还叼着一根又白又长的钢铁手指。

而施暴者抽出手指，利落地将韦恩的两条腿锢在一起抬了起来，干脆地在无处躲藏的臀瓣上又拍打了一下。

当布鲁斯为此呻吟时，他再次掌掴了他的屁股。

“操你！”韦恩先生方寸大失地叫骂了起来，气得浑身发烫，“你死定了！你等着吃官司吧！”

那伪善的圣诞老人却冲着他一咧嘴，露出一溜整齐光洁的小白牙齿，“噢，你才不会告我，韦恩先生。我知道你一直等着这一刻。”

这自以为是的恶魔！他就那么轻巧地掰开了韦恩先生的腿，拿那种干渴的可怕眼神瞧着他，不容抗拒地低下头，像头狗一样凑到他无处可躲的胯部闻来闻去。

他品尝着布鲁斯血液之中的潮湿，从粒子的层面侵犯他，搜寻他骨子里的饥渴与淫荡。

布鲁斯的双手哆嗦起来，仅仅是这样被禁锢着，被嗅闻着，他便感觉被千百张饥渴的嘴触碰着。他躺着，翘着腿，像一条被里外剖开的鱼那样不知所措，力量自他的毛孔点滴流逝。

“就这样湿漉漉地坐在座椅上，以为我不知道你有多期待么？”刚刚那如铁钳一般禁锢着布鲁斯的手现在全如夜里的波浪一样温柔又放荡地涌向他，紧搂着他，抚慰着他。布鲁斯几乎消融在这温吞的快感里，毫不抵抗地任他褪下了自己的外裤。

可就在这时那恶魔俯身吻了他，又野蛮又狂暴，在他的下唇上留下咬痕。韦恩发出野兽一般的嘶鸣声，他的神经砰砰直跳，紧张了起来。他预感到即将到来的折磨，像窗外的杉树那样索索直抖。

克拉克却并不在乎他的俘虏是紧张得颤抖，还是惊慌地痛呼，他一把就扯坏了布鲁斯的衬衫，手指又自他内裤边缘钻进去，抓住布鲁斯的性器，将它变成一个被把玩于指尖的玩具。

“啊…！”布鲁斯被摸得寒毛直竖，发出一阵几近脆弱的叹息。

他没有玩太久，将布鲁斯摸得完全硬起来之后便放开。他的手指径直来到了睾丸后面，恶意地拿指节顶弄了几下会阴。他掰开臀瓣就像揉开两朵花瓣，去触碰中心一点发烫的蕊。他按着那个颤动的柔软入口戳刺了起来，轻而易举地插入了一根手指。

“啊！我操你的！给我拿出来！”他身下刚刚还一派迷蒙的公子哥像是被按着什么按钮似的惊醒了，开始张牙舞爪地叫骂了起来。

克拉克轻松地抓住他的手，往上一拽便绷直了他的上半身，令他挺起两个漂亮挺翘的奶子。

“这里面怎么是湿的，小荡妇？”他摇了摇手指羞辱着仍在不停挣扎的花花公子，惩罚性地在他一边的乳晕上咬了一口，令韦恩又发出一声尖叫。

“你以为你在取悦我，”他眯起眼审视着布鲁斯，眼神饥饿又空漠，勾着舌尖舔舐他的内耳廓，“你和你的小聪明。但如果我想又干又涩地操你呢？或是用我的舌头把你舔得又湿又滑？”

布鲁斯没回答他。这亿万富翁似乎被他惊世骇俗的一番话吓着了。他扬起下巴，像是一根承重的枝条那样紧绷着弓起身，脸上是罕见的空白。

“我会惩罚你。”手指在内里捻了一下软肉，刮着肠壁被拔了出来，“不过现在...”

他故意将湿液抹在布鲁斯的屁股上，不知从哪掏出来一颗大红色的跳蛋。

即使现在是阴冷的十二月，布鲁斯的汗水也自额角落下。他刚刚被搅动了一番的洞子在战战搏动，想到那圆润的东西会怎样在他最敏感怕痛之处摇摆颤动，便从缝隙中渗透出丝丝缕缕的瘙痒。

“不、不行…”他分开于克拉克腰间的两侧膝盖都开始颤抖，却又挪不开眼。他难以抗拒地紧盯着那颗跳蛋。

“现在说不就有点虚伪了，不是吗，韦恩先生？”克拉克再次将手指滑进缝里，剥开那个又馋又倔的小洞，灵巧地将那一小粒跳蛋挤了进去。他牢固地按住哥谭宝贝的大腿，在他露骨的眼神中跟着插进了一根手指，强硬地将那颗小玩具推进那电流密布之处。

布鲁斯抖得更厉害了，但那圣诞怪人却轻笑着，欣赏着哥谭人不得不要的样子。他倏然俯身亲了一下那圆润的屁股蛋，“圣诞快乐，布鲁斯。”即使手上的动作再怎么邪恶，他抬起头依然是一副人畜无害的温和微笑。

让韦恩先生犬齿痒痒的微笑。

“混蛋！”布鲁斯半裸着身子，却狂劲大发地扭胳膊蹬腿，硬是将那根卡在他腔内绷直抽动的手指甩了出去。“我不会放过你。”

克拉克捉住那只朝他飞踢过来的脚，曲起指节在他的脚弓处碾压了起来，这立刻令布鲁斯卸了力，像一只被踩了尾巴的猫那样呻吟起来。

“到现在你还是不承认你酒后驾车么？”克拉克放下他的右腿，挑起松松垮垮挂在他腿上的内裤给他穿好。勃起的小布鲁斯被他强硬地塞回了内裤里，勒得布鲁斯即刻红了眼眶。

“见鬼去吧！”即使在力量和时运都处于下风的情况下，布鲁斯仍然嘴硬如铁。

可惜他的骨气此时只换来歹徒一声无所谓的轻哼。克拉克沉着又熟练地为龇牙咧嘴的哥谭人捡起裤子穿上，将裤链拉好。

“做什么？”

“我从一开始就说了，韦恩先生。你得向我证明你没喝酒才行。”他将被踢到一边的皮鞋拾回来给布鲁斯套上，又将他的外套纽扣扣紧，遮挡住里面被扯得零散的衬衫。没一会儿便又将韦恩总裁收拾得光鲜亮丽。“鉴于你对酒精探测仪那么抗拒，我们换一个方法。”

“你到底想怎么样？”比起这人粗野的力量，他温和的动作更令布鲁斯不安。布鲁斯老实地躺着没动，担心会进一步激怒他。“如果你要钱，我可以给你，现在停下我可以当做什么都没发生。”

但那疯狂的圣诞老人对布鲁斯的提议充耳不闻，他的声音克制而冷静，“只要你能沿着车灯方向往前走直线，我就相信你没有喝醉。”说完他就像个骤然启动的终结者一样抓住了布鲁斯的腿，将这具抽搐着挣扎的躯体往外拖。

布鲁斯在沉默了两秒之后爆了句粗口，“操，什么？别想！放开我，你这个疯子！”他先是大喊大叫，接着便消极抵抗，他如一只濒死的野兽那样又沉又重，脚一沾地就恨不得瘫软成一块死肉。

他就这么被半拖半抱地弄下了车。花招百出，毫无作用。绝望的韦恩甚至拿手腕上的手铐勾住换挡杆，就为多拖延一分钟。

在他彻底脱离椅子的最后时刻，他不死心地抱怨道，“你不能这样对我，我有钱！”

“噢，韦恩先生，”那蓝眼睛的恶魔笑了，稳健地将布鲁斯扶了起来，“你今天可摊上钱解决不了的事了。”

“你为什么恨我？”韦恩先生苦闷地看了一眼车前笔直空旷的马路。他仍轻微地发着抖，因为恐惧还是欲望，不得而知。风将红杉吹得起皱，低沉的天空寂静地向他倾斜。

“我不恨你，布鲁斯。”克拉克温柔地将他抱在怀里，把他带到车头，“我只是不喜欢你酒后驾车。”

他亲昵地在韦恩先生的脸颊上啄吻了一下，又为他正了正头顶的鹿角，“现在，开始吧。”

★☆★

布鲁斯韦恩汗流浃背，水珠从他又红又烫的侧脸上滚落。他捏住布料的边角将外套裹紧，似乎这样就能阻断背后那侵略性的眼神从里到外将他透视个干净。他将注意力转移到无知觉迈动的双脚上，不去想那裹着嗡嗡作响跳蛋而拼命颤抖绞紧的肉穴，或是那渴望被灌注被填满的热辣辣的瘙痒。

这太难了。布鲁斯咬紧牙关，生生捱下一次突如其来的震动。那天杀的、该死的氪星跳蛋几乎是咬在他的敏感点上，像是淬了火的鞭子一下下抽击在他最酥最软的地方。他的身体在沮丧又愤怒地尖叫，命令他回去，乖乖祈求那个残忍将他放逐的人好好地抚弄他蹂躏他，为他抚平那些又痒又痛的小小尖刺。

但他不能回去。不是在走完这一段路之前。

布鲁斯绝望地看了一眼在路灯下反光的标识，短短三十米走起来像在太平洋上漂泊了两天。他干涩地舔了舔嘴唇，身后的一大团灯光将他追到黑暗的边缘狩猎。他软着两条膝盖，开着腿走在光与冷的轨道上，感觉自己像一头野兽。偏偏他手铐上的铃铛还响个不停，羞辱着他，提醒着他被人紧攒在手掌心的命运。

而他的猎人盯着他，目光饥饿赤裸。那双眼睛像是嗅到了他绷紧的缝隙里的一丝肉味，咬着他放肆地观看。

布鲁斯皱起眉扭头瞪他。这人的眼睛在背光的黑暗里也熠熠发光。单是接触到那野蛮的眼神，他便敏感得像是新褪了层皮，他愉悦又苦闷地颤抖着。任那对外星眼球舔舐他滚烫的躯壳，侵犯到他至深处殷红颤抖的角落里。

克拉克赞赏地观察着那两瓣巍巍抖动的臀肉，意想着在那点缀一颗毛绒绒的圆尾巴该多么撩人。  
那哥谭人勉力维系体面的模样多么可爱，紧闭的唇中咬住尊严的尾巴。

在灯光照耀之处的布鲁斯看起来跟车里不一样，更白，更冷感了。但他边走边回头偷瞄，眼睛里有矛盾与挑逗，和一点含而不露的焦灼。那淫荡的家伙停了下来，朝他勾着嘴角挑衅地笑，看他会不会越过界线严厉地对他，看他敢不敢像操一个下贱的荡妇那样操他。

他马上就会知道。

“你感觉如何？”克拉克淡然地问道。

“热。”布鲁斯回以同样的淡漠，他将那点急不可耐隐藏得很好。但克拉克知道他所有不为人知的瘙痒，洞悉那潮湿甬道里的每一滴水珠如何黏腻地滑下，像是春蚕在蛹里蠕动，整条肉壁都淫荡地发着烧。

“很好。”克拉克说，想象自己跪在他腿间，翻找他熟透的软肉，吞下他浑浊的情液…他闭了闭眼睛，击退一阵上涌的情热。“现在，从那里走回来吧。”

“你他妈在跟我——”

“过来。”克拉克强硬地打断了他，朝那个水淋淋又气呼呼的哥谭人晃了晃手里的遥控器，“不然我就在那里操你。”

……

混蛋氪星人！他简直要太阳也归他管！

布鲁斯气急败坏地沿着原路往回走。在他颤动的体内，那颗跳蛋像只该死的松鼠那样上蹿下跳，要他像一棵备受蹂躏的枯树一样瑟瑟发抖。它被刻意调成随机的状态，温柔地蠕动，无耻地加速，几乎嵌在他肉里。他里面一瞬空了，又一瞬胀满；他在一瞬散架，成为这一瞬快乐的俘虏。

克拉克好笑地看着韦恩总裁裹挟着暴跳的气势却以别扭的步伐挪近。这段不长不短的路走得他气喘吁吁，可他还在凶巴巴地瞪他，这没能惹怒他，只让他觉得渴。他的酒心巧克力正浑身着火地朝他走来，他要将他的硬壳咬出一道裂缝，插进去嘬饮他醉人的尖叫和泪水。

“克拉克…”布鲁斯听见自己的声音嘶哑又低沉，像是被搓碎了。他临近终点了，他膨胀的阴茎挤在内裤里憋屈地抽动着。可他未得到允许，便只能一如既往地克制着，一下一下地收缩着那殷红可怜的穴口。

“走直线，记得吗，布鲁斯？”而克拉克还要不停地用他天鹅绒般的嗓音骚扰他。

他回以一声低吼。

布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，扯开被汗水粘在一起的睫毛，将一步之遥的人看得更清楚。他调整着呼吸，凝聚着一点力量向着他的终点他的奖励迈步。他似乎变得更轻盈了，直到那颗跳蛋突然粗糙得像是长出了短刺，以前所未有的频率狂暴地跳动起来。他的身体内部猛地收缩着痉挛，巨大的欢愉将他鲸吞而下。

他乳尖挺立，欲望丰涨，自鼻腔里发出窒息般的哀鸣。高潮的酸痒裹挟着他，令他像一颗失重的卫星那样往下坠，又忽然被捞起。他漂浮着，在云层间灵肉分离，氧气烧得他浑身麻痒，他使劲吞咽着，大口呼吸。

他吸气，然后醒了过来。

克拉克那双担忧的蓝眼睛就悬挂在他上方。他才意识到自己平躺在...引擎盖上，金属壳暖暖的很舒服。他屁股里那颗疯狂的魔鬼蛋也不动了。一股熏人的醉意笼罩着他，他放松下来。

“你一头栽倒了，我接住你了。”那个圣诞老人还在盯着他瞧，肯定又在用他恼人的X视线扫描他，看他的脑子有没有被高潮烧坏。

“跟你说了除了甜点也要吃点主食，晚宴上的小羊排就很好。女模特都没你这么挑。”

哦，他又开始了。

韦恩先生极不雅观地翻了个白眼，“我也跟你说了闭嘴，肯特。去把车子的火熄了。”

“哇哦，这就开始颐指气使了？”那喋喋不休的家伙睁大了他的眼睛，用了不到一秒去熄了火，又回来继续盯着他瞧，还做作地顺了顺那条假胡子，“我怎么记得我才是今晚发号施令的那个。”

“我没有颐指气使！老天啊，你可真会破坏气氛。”布鲁斯抬起手捂了捂脸，在巴掌下叹了口气，“我可不会低血糖。我只是有点太爽了而已。”

他安静了一会，抬起另一只手朝克拉克抖了抖早就被打开的花花手铐，那些骚里骚气的铃铛又是一阵叮当乱响。

“真坏。”克拉克俯身亲了亲哥谭人的指节，长长的假胡子毛扎扎地在韦恩先生的脸上扫来扫去，被他攒住了，“所以...继续吗，少爷？”

布鲁斯使了点劲把整条胡子都揭了下来，他拿两根指头捏住了圣诞老人光滑的方下巴，轻浮地晃了晃，用一副坏得能滴出酒汁的嗓音说，“漂亮男孩。”

“继续。”他又恢复了那种趾高气扬的神气，两腿一伸勾住圣诞老人的腰，躺在车前盖上恨不得比在按摩床上还舒服，“还有，别那样叫我。”

“我想怎么叫你就怎么叫你，蜂蜜糖球。”克拉克把手伸进他衣服底下挠他的肚皮，让他线条流畅的肌肉像水波般收缩。他抬起胯在克拉克腹部磨蹭，被克拉克轻松地抓住大腿抬得老高。那双包裹在黑色皮革下的手三两下剥掉他的外裤丢在地上，他甚至来不及喊一声停。

而那圣诞老人突然间就靠得太近了，引燃了他们之间微薄的空气。他一下子就咬住韦恩泛红的左耳，将嘴唇贴上去舔吻那些精致凹凸的骨骼，惹得韦恩又吐出一串泣音；他朝着那个小孔坏心地吹气挑逗个没完。

他顺着布鲁斯的脖子往下舔，逮住他的锁骨又磨又咬，弄得布鲁斯在他脑袋上又抓又揪。他的两只手卡住布鲁斯的身侧从上往下囫囵摸过，像是要测量他胸部和臀部的宽度，他能闻到布鲁斯身上源源不断渗出的那股潮湿的气息。

布鲁斯的气息。像是他苦苦等候的那场雨。

他还未掌握飞行技巧的那一年，在堪萨斯的夏天，他曾倚着厚实的窗户，焦灼又无奈地渴望着一场暴雨。田野里茫茫的热浪呆滞地向上蒸腾。

忽然一阵凉风似叹息般拂过他的脸颊，令他干枯欲裂的肺叶都颤动着疼痛起来。

他在注意到雨丝之前先听见草叶弯折的嘶嘶声，像是被熔断了。记忆就定格在这里。

而他的想象之外还有一个比暴雨还壮丽的家伙正朝着他的耳朵吐气。克拉克扭过头瞧他，他龇着牙，朝他嘶嘶地吐气。

“别小看我，Santa。”他说。

克拉克笑了起来，这个爱吓唬人的混蛋。作为回答他猛地咬住了一粒乳头，用牙齿划了它一下。这赢来了一声不堪折磨的尖叫，布鲁斯的敏感点到处都是。

“啊…！”他又揪了他一下，“快一点，别像只狗似的磨磨蹭蹭。”

克拉克又用力吸了一下才松开嘴，向下贪婪地将脸颊贴在布鲁斯的小腹上，在皮肤上更亲密地感受到那湿润的快乐。“你是我的冰块。我要像舔水蜜桃冰棍那样舔你，把舌头黏在你身上。”他邪恶地笑了起来，将舌头伸进那枚可爱的肚脐眼里打转。

“噫哟，你恶心透了。”

“我可没在征求你的意见，小鹿。”那圣诞老人尖尖的鼻头在他肚皮上逡巡，舌头像一把毛刷直勾勾地刷向他的下腹。克拉克一手压在他的肚子上，像按住一只乌龟一样将他固定在车盖上。另一只手勾住他的内裤边缘将它挑了起来，舌头从布料的空隙里钻进去挑逗他的双球。

“…不不、停下！啊…！”那哥谭人慌乱地摇着头，应激一般收紧他的会阴。他的睾丸上像是有潺潺的恼人的水流汇聚，他感觉到被拉扯变形的底裤下迅速开始的勃起，他的理智告诉他这不是真的，鉴于他的不应期还没结束。他的裤裆里一团糟，满是这种下流又肮脏的实感。

嗤啦一声他的内裤被撕掉扔在地上，几颗硬硬的牙齿在他脆弱的双球上碾磨。老天啊，老天。他的大脑在惊叹，呼吸被嗑蹭的触感截成小段。这粗野的力量本该使他警醒，而不是像一把挨着火星的干柴那样哔剥燃烧。

“等等，”他抬起脚丫踩住圣诞老人的肩头，想将他往后推，“我不要在外面…呃！”

但那圣诞老人纹丝不动，头也没抬地回答他，“不。”

“就在这里。让月光好好照亮你淫荡的缝，”他轻轻松松地将哥谭人的腿猛地扒开，舌头在柔韧的会阴上刮了一下，“我会给你找个好角度，让你的卫星能完整地拍下你欲求不满的样子。”

他在布鲁斯难以置信的眼神里将他翻了过来，强迫他撑住汽车盖支撑自己。他亲吻这个男人肩胛上覆盖的脆弱皮肤，想起曾在某本小说上看到的一句话。

所有人类的存在都是由光引起的幻觉。

他寻思着这种幻觉是否正产生于这样的亲密时刻，当布鲁斯被伤痕割裂的背影在他视网膜上如闪电般引爆。

他捏着布鲁斯的屁股将软肉压成一团，听见他发出两声饥渴的泣音。于是他将布鲁斯的胯往上提了提，直到他的鼻尖正对上布鲁斯平坦的尾椎。他掰开发烫的肉瓣，舌头不徐不疾地刮过缝隙，品尝布鲁斯混合着铁与火的味道。

布鲁斯咬住自己的手指，他能感觉到他的后穴正难为情地收紧，又被强硬地从内部撑开。那颗跳蛋正从他体内被扯离，沿路推挤着他不堪折磨的软肉。

脱腔而出时那声淫糜的啵像一句密令，那哥谭人即刻扭动起来，俯下身向前窜的动作像条滑鱼。但克拉克捞住了他，作为惩罚他强硬地将舌头插进那水淋淋的小洞里，将这位骑士操得神志不清。可布鲁斯仍在抗争着，捂着嘴一声不吭，即使克拉克的舌尖正绕着圈玩弄他最敏感的肉，以无人能及的魄力翻动着搔刮着顶撞着。

布鲁斯颤抖起来。他被固定成一个毫无廉耻的姿势承受着一场舌奸。他最私密的地方被缠绵的嘴唇包裹，紧缩的穴口被舔舐出水声。

他还不适应这种陌生的感官，要知道在克拉克之前，通常他才是负责取悦伴侣的那一方。况且他的后穴已经被那个该死的跳蛋弄得泥泞不堪。

上帝啊，克拉克是那么用力。

这可怖的亲密感终于令他呻吟出声。即使知道不会有人经过这里，在露天旷野里被一条顽劣的舌头操开也令他羞耻得发烫。

“克拉克…别再呃——！”那条舌头一下子滑到深处，翻转起来像鞭子一样抽打在他高潮过后过于敏锐的皮肤上。

一连串无意义的颤音和低吼像破堤的洪水一般自布鲁斯唇间泄出，他不自觉摇摆的腰肢令克拉克沉醉其中。他变本加厉地用粗糙的舌面又磨又捻又吸，推开布鲁斯紧致的夹击，直到布鲁斯哀叫着咒骂起来。

克拉克抬起头在他屁股上揍了一巴掌，“礼貌用语，布鲁斯。”

他懂得如何控制力量，他落在总裁屁股上的巴掌凌厉又响亮，力道却并不重。他并不乐意伤害布鲁斯，哪怕布鲁斯有时可以很有说服力。

他的手指在布鲁斯水光潋滟的洞口边揉划，提醒着他注意游戏规则。但布鲁斯只是哼哼着放松下来，他就是忍不住要迎着那根手指向后耸动他的屁股，这为他赢来了左边臀瓣上的又一记掌掴。

“啊啊…！”布鲁斯尖叫着，却如一个享乐派那样放松了下来。

克拉克扭过他的脸观察他的表情，布鲁斯散开的瞳孔像在水里融化的雪，微张的口中露出一颗红果子似的舌尖，汗湿的手掌在黑色的引擎盖上按出一个水印。

他们的游戏才刚刚开始他就一副被操过了头的样子。

克拉克没有给他休息的时间。他一下子将那颗浸泡在通红软肉中的跳蛋开到了中档，在那哥谭人抽搐着蹬腿时扳起他的上半身揉捏那两颗兀自挺立的乳尖，吮吻他那些艳丽的伤口。

“啊…！不行...呃啊、拿出来！”

他又开始拍打他，力道不大，但接连不断地抽在他软绵绵又厚墩墩的地方。他的整个屁股从里到外都剧烈地颤抖，跳蛋被震得一寸寸往更深处滑动，将刺痛都转化成快感回馈到他几近融化的腺体上。

克拉克的两根指头在他通红的臀尖上掐捏了一把，他从嗓子里蹦出一声短促的尖叫，像待哺的雏鸟一样等待着内部高潮的降临。

它没有降临。一切都静止下来，只有布鲁斯徒劳地收缩着臀肉想唤醒那个该死的突然装死的跳蛋。

克拉克将黏在布鲁斯身上的手撕了下来，有些沉醉地看着他不受控制地蠕动。那哥谭人短促地喘着气，无意识地追着克拉克离开的方向抬了抬屁股，他一定是爽懵了。

下一刻，布鲁斯猛地扭过身子扇了克拉克一巴掌。他的动作太过突然，就连超人也堪堪来得及将皮肉放软。

克拉克沉静地转过脸看他。他此时不再是一个富家公子，他的眼神尖厉，指尖泛红。

他或许在生气，被逼迫着展露了过多欲望。或许是恐慌，他也许从未被残忍地宠爱过，或是被肆意地纵容。难道他还不明白只要他想要，克拉克便能心甘情愿地将一切奉上。

但布鲁斯又笑了起来，轻蔑地勾了勾嘴角，但他的眼睛是那么凶猛，令克拉克的脉管里燃起火光。

“你可真讨嫌啊，肯特。”他啐了一口，拿粗野的嗓音说。他现在就像是他的城市的化身——饥渴，野蛮，致命。克拉克早该料到无论他去哪，他都会把哥谭带在身边。克拉克不得不去吻他，撕咬那双刻薄的唇。

他将膝盖卡在布鲁斯的两腿之间，往上提直到大腿颇具威胁意义地顶在他的会阴上。他直起身子，抓住布鲁斯的左腿往上提，耸动起大腿摩擦他湿润的双球和饥渴的小洞。

“再反抗我一次，甜心，”他动作不快，确保布鲁斯感觉到每一股玩弄的力道，“我保证掐灭你之后的每一次高潮，直到你叫不出声来。”

他折磨他，用大腿磨蹭得他会阴肿胀，又去碾压睾丸，像是硬生生地逼迫一只交配期的小兽折服。

布鲁斯咬着嘴唇哼叫起来，快被他搞疯，一只手抵在克拉克的腹部似乎想阻止他。他的眼神再度融化，巴掌又回到他的屁股上，那个邪恶的跳蛋也突然颤动了起来。

克拉克就这样玩了几次，直到他的阴茎再次满胀起来。

在他身下，布鲁斯如同缺氧般喘息着，“操，你对我做了什么？”克拉克抓住他的手撇过来按在背后，他便只能趴伏着接受克拉克给予的一切。这完全不够，又实在过多。布鲁斯舔着他干涸的牙床，克制住自己别像一只母狗一样在克拉克的大腿上蹭。

等克拉克终于玩够，挪开了腿，韦恩先生几乎是筋疲力尽地瑟缩着双腿，疲惫地发出些迷蒙的泣音。

那实在是，非常可爱。克拉克用手指朝两边掰开他通红的臀瓣，观赏那个紧张收缩的小洞，“韦恩先生，您勾引人的小洞真窄啊。等我操过您之后，这里就再也变不回原样了。”

布鲁斯绝不会承认，但恐惧正像小蘑菇一样自他内心冒出。他的心脏疯狂跳动着，从他身下脆生生的铁皮上都能听到回响。从没有人能像卡尔这样令他头晕目眩，唤醒他原始的恐惧，给予他怪异的疯狂。而他需要这个，他简直激动得手足无措。

那圣诞老人又将他翻成四脚朝天的样子，而他自己还是穿戴整齐，只是拉下了他可笑红裤子的拉链，与布鲁斯光裸的下半身对比鲜明。他背上的一层薄汗将衬衫浸得皱巴巴的，布鲁斯躺在乱七八糟的布料里，觉得他有段时间都不能直视圣诞老人了。

克拉克将他的腿掰成一个下流的角度，阴茎在他的腿缝摩擦，将这变成一场浪荡的表演，正如他所承诺的。哦老天啊——

下一秒克拉克已经在他的身体里了，阴茎卡在令人痛苦的深处。

“啊——、噢！操…！”布鲁斯在那个巨大的阳具往外抽时断断续续地尖叫出声，凹凸的筋脉刮过他那根绷得紧紧的弦。那玩意真是见了鬼的大，而那颗跳蛋还贴在他的肠壁上，他想知道它是否已被碾碎。他从未感觉那么满、那么湿过。

克拉克整个抽了出来，又再次齐根没入肉里。布鲁斯几乎在克拉克插进去的一瞬间就高潮了。

但克拉克捏住他——无情地掐住他的根部——将他扣在高潮边缘让他叫到声嘶。他像一座老旧的收音机那样沙哑地重复着，“啊…放开！呜—、求你、求你…”但克拉克纹丝不动，既不让他解脱，也不打算结束。他在布鲁斯即将登顶的瘙痒里用力操他，狂热地盯着他，将他腿根的软肉掐得红肿。

布鲁斯翻着白眼，感到敏感之处被放肆捶打，穴口被撑得麻痒，快感却如决堤的河道一般致命。他努力将视线聚焦到正居高临下瞧着他的人脸上，伸手想抓住他的随便什么部位，但他总从他手下溜走。克拉克太得意了。

布鲁斯趁他不备又打了他一巴掌，他的指甲被搓得有点痛，但也不足以在那张光洁的脸上留下一丝划痕。

克拉克抓住他的手低头咬他，在他乳晕上留下挫伤。但他终于放开了卡着他阴茎的手，抓住他酸痛的屁股，转而用一种无人能及的速率碾轧他的一腔淫肉。

“啊啊——快…不行、啊！”布鲁斯尖叫着咬住自己的手指，他不知道除此之外他还能做什么。藏在肉里的腺体已经退化成一颗哀求的内核，在蹂躏里肿胀。克拉克抬高他的腿，以一个刁钻的角度撞了进去，尽情地享用他已然松软的小洞。他啜泣起来，包裹着那电流密布的外星性器高潮了。

布鲁斯瘫软在车盖上，又扭又抽，寂静地尖叫着，被逐级递增的快感打垮了身体。克拉克在他高潮的酸麻里也没停下操他，像使用玩具一样使用他，将他的高潮变成一个越陷越深的快感泥沼。那根尺寸可怖的外星阴茎操得那么深，他几乎要从胃里感觉到它的力量。

“停、停下…！求你了…呃啊！”布鲁斯结结巴巴地乞求到，眼角一片殷红，柔韧地挺起身搂住克拉克的脖颈，讨好地啄吻他的下巴。他这样柔软，像是一股缓缓涌动的暖流，将额头依靠在他肩膀上。不管里面有多少表演的成分，这或多或少取悦到了他难缠的情人。

克拉克发出如一只野兽般的嘶吼，插到底在他的肚子里填满粘稠的精液。这过程持续了一会，直到布鲁斯惶恐地感觉被浇灌至满溢，克拉克才从那个红肿的小肉洞里退了出去。布鲁斯松了一口气，放下他丢人打颤的双腿，发出细小的鼻音。他微微睁开眼睛，看到云朵的暗缝里透出黯淡的光，突然骂了几个脏字。

他们竟然在外面搞完了整场！布鲁斯拿手捂住脸。

“现在开始害羞了？刚刚还缠着我要个没完呢。”克拉克嗤笑一声，俯身在他手指上亲了一下，揽着腰把他抱了起来。

那装鸵鸟的哥谭人轻哼了一声，克拉克的动作挤压到他满涨的肚子了。那个跳蛋已经不知道跑到什么地方去了。倘若过会肯特要把它弄出来，可能得把他的整条前臂都伸进去才找得着。布鲁斯摇了摇头，赶走脑子里过于旖旎的画面。他挪开脸上的手使劲拧了一下圣诞老人的耳朵，却只让克拉克笑得更大声。

★☆★

卡尔将布鲁斯放进车里，自己也跟着钻了进去。反复的高潮耗尽了那公子哥的气力，令他近乎无骨地摊在皮革座椅上。

卡尔无声地解开纽扣将那身圣诞套装脱了。他看起来又焕然一新，光洁的皮肤像大理石一般闪着冷光；而布鲁斯委顿在烂泥里，觉得他是世界上最震撼人心的事物。而他低头朝布鲁斯露出一个狡诈的坏笑，抽出宽边皮带，拿在手里。

“我们可没完，小饼干。”超人很不正义地说道。

布鲁斯眼疾手快地打开另一侧的车门往外钻，还未触地就被抓住小腿拉了回去。克拉克皱起眉，觉得这人对表演的执着真是与生俱来，而他对布鲁斯的渴求洞若观火。

“啊—！”对折的皮带拍在那花花公子的大腿背面，他的嘴惊讶地张开，扑腾了几下想挣开束缚住他的钢筋手指。

克拉克从容地在后座落了座，操纵着布鲁斯的四肢让他趴伏在他的腿上，像一个犯了错的小孩。眼神凶恶的小孩。克拉克在心里评论道，手指占有地插在他的发间，“作为你把手铐弄坏的惩罚，我会鞭打你三下。”他尽力绷着脸，以免在脸上暴露太多情感，“记得要报数，明白吗？”

他将皮带对折，在布鲁斯已然通红的屁股上温柔地摩挲，然后猛地打上去，“明白吗，韦恩？”

“啊啊—！是、是的...先生。”这暴行激发出一声痛呼，布鲁斯的脚趾蜷缩起来，磨蹭着双腿吸收痛楚。

接着是抽在原位的一鞭，紧跟着一声高调的尖叫：“一！”

“二”接连其后；而到“三”时，布鲁斯的眼里已经盈满晶亮的泪水。他发烫的软肉高高肿起，像是一块长在他屁股上的夹子，时时刻刻咬着他怕疼的地方，火辣辣地搏动着。他忍着呻吟，却又实实在在地兴起。

而克拉克随即落下的亲吻只令他想要匍匐哀求。“至于你的淫荡…”那氪星人宣判道，推着布鲁斯侧过身，按住他的腿，让他在座位上蜷成一个红着屁股的蝙蝠球。

“不、呃啊…！”两根修长的手指轻易地插进了布鲁斯的屁股里，在他反应过来之前就找到了他的敏感点。他被玩得肿胀的前列腺被两根分开的手指夹住了。它们隔着薄薄的肠肉对着那颗无处可逃的果实又捏又挤又揉又搓，想如何折磨就如何折磨。

这让那花花公子破碎地哭喊了起来，“求你了…！求你、先生！呜啊——、别再玩了…！”

操他妈的上帝啊！这比被皮带抽打还要残酷。而他甚至还没度过不应期，他的阴茎自芯里隐隐作痛，被玩坏了似的吐出一点点前液或是什么别的液体。

布鲁斯连连哀求着，甚至没有意识到克拉克在什么时候撤出了手指换成了他依然挺立的阴茎。他维持着这个姿势，从侧面插如布鲁斯的小洞慢慢地操他。

他令人痛苦地又缓又慢，每一个动作都将电流送向布鲁斯过度敏感的皮肤。好像他拥有全世界的时间，而不是在人人都能经过的马路正中央操这个落魄的王子。

他的嘴唇落在布鲁斯的皮肤上通通如落在软蜡上一般，轻易留下了痕迹。

布鲁斯扭过头看着他，表情破碎，目光迷蒙，呻吟声却越来越放荡。他主动揽住腿好让那根肉棒能钻得更深，又闲不下来地拿手掐捏自己厚实的胸部。倘若之前他还有点欲拒还迎的意思，现在就只能用欠操来形容了。

克拉克看得发狂。他拉着布鲁斯的手摸到穴口让他感受自己被操得有多开，看着他羞恼的脸猛地挺腰顶到更深的地方。

“你是一个狂野的小婊子，是不是？我让你很舒服，对不对？”他狂热地问道，压在他身上吮吻他的耳朵，咬他的胸侧和肩膀。但布鲁斯艳红的薄唇就跟他疲软吐汁的阴茎一样无用，除了毫无意义的呻吟再无法吐出任何字眼。

卡尔含住那张嘴下流地吻他，堵住那些勾人的噪音，舌头用与下身同样的韵律操他的嘴，将他的嘴也变成性感带。

他松开布鲁斯的手，抬起手指将他被挤出穴道的湿液抹在他的脸上。他把布鲁斯抱了起来，抵在椅背上操他。他的肉棒能随着重力插得更深，令布鲁斯翻着眼睛啜泣。这样的姿势使他更容易击中布鲁斯的前列腺，虽然现在即使不碰那里，布鲁斯的阴茎里的水也流个不停，他的肉道也抽个没完。操，他真是太辣了。克拉克愉悦地叹息。

他将布鲁斯整个抱在怀里射在了肠道深处；布鲁斯似乎也高潮了，可他只可怜地流尽了最后一点水。克拉克想象着将一柄锚射进布鲁斯的肚子里，永远勾着他，永远占有他。

布鲁斯在他射精时用力咬了他的嘴，力道既暴躁又粗野，直到最后也不放弃抗争。这令克拉克微笑起来，喜爱像一朵倏然绽放在心脏里的石头花。布鲁斯对自己作用于他人的力量一无所知。在他们最初相遇的半小时内，他就已将他那颗腾腾跳动的心脏攒在了手里。

克拉克退了出来，满意于他射得足够深，一时半会儿也难得淌出来。他将布鲁斯平放在座椅上欣赏了一会他的杰作，布鲁斯像一条被海浪卷上沙滩的鱼那样又湿又滑，他有着白嫩的腹部和满身的红痕，沾满了海洋的浓烈气味。他一声没吭地沉沉睡去，长长的腿搭在扶手上，胳膊却收在胸前，一副警惕与松懈混合的姿态。克拉克从车子的储物柜里找出毛巾和衣物，仔细地将他收拾干净。

他心满意足亲了亲布鲁斯，坐上驾驶席带着车子往住处驶去。他哼着小曲，想着布鲁斯屁股里的精水会在他的熟睡时汩汩流出，那会给予他淫糜的梦境吗。等布鲁斯醒了，他计划在能看到海的房间里再操他一顿，再让他当着他的面把屁股里的所有东西都排出来。

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> 终于写完了，感谢大家阅读，感谢热心给我写评论的各位！我爱你们❤️没有你们我产不出来【。  
> 我放飞自我得很尽兴，希望各位看得也开心  
> 以及真是太羞耻了我根本不敢看第二遍，欢迎各位捉虫>//////<


End file.
